


Ailleurs

by Nasharum



Series: Petits OS Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Français | French, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum
Summary: La fuite a bien des facettes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Petits OS Harry Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978186
Kudos: 3





	Ailleurs

Personne n’avait bien compris ce qui s’était passé.

Harry Potter avait vaincu le Lord noir et c’était la fête. Ça avait été la fête pendant de longues semaines. Harry lui avait été très lourdement touché par les doloris et était dans une sorte de coma étrange où il répétait sans cesse des mots incohérents pour la plupart du monde.

Hermione espérait chaque seconde qu’il reviendrait parmi eux au plus vite, Ron la soutenait du mieux qu’il pouvait, essayant lui aussi de garder espoir.

La communauté magique elle-même se reconstruisait, les habitants revenaient flâner dans les rues, osaient sortir flâner dans les boutiques… on reconstruisait les maisons, on réapprenait à vivre simplement.

Peu à peu Harry se réveilla et sous les yeux de ses amis se révélait l’horreur de la situation, il était revenu, mais en partie seulement. Leur Harry était mort avec Voldemort le jour du combat et Dumbledore ne pouvait que constater avec désespoir que rien ne pourrait l’aider à revenir parmi les vivants.

Hermione pleura et supplia Dumbledore de faire quelque chose, à l’infirmière d’essayer de le soigner, à Snape de lui administrer des potions…

Harry avait le sourire dans sa chambre en se lovant contre une personne qui n’existait pas, il lui parlait, il était heureux, mais dans un autre monde.

Snape regardait ce gamin derrière la vitre parler à son amant il semblait, Albus se planta juste à côté de lui sans un mot regardant simplement le potionniste triturer une bague de mariage. Ce fut l’homme en noir qui brisa le silence.

« Je les avais mariés en secret, au cas où il y ai un problème. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le sortir de son rêve en lui donnant la bague de son époux mort… »

Albus inspira longuement.

« Je vais devoir faire quelque chose, on ne pourra pas garder Harry ici éternellement et vu son état, c’est St Mangouste qui l’attend. »

Snape soupira.

« Vous attendez que je prenne soin de lui ? »

Albus fixait le brun assis en train de parler au vide.

« Hé bien, c’est une solution, Lucius est sous garde surveillée, vous avez été blanchi et je pourrais vous poster comme garde. Puisque Potter est de sa famille, il prendra soin de lui et de sa femme en même temps, et vous seriez payé pour l’aider. »

Snape fit une moue.

« Je ne suis pas bien certain que ce soit une excellente idée… »

« Lucius m’a fait parvenir la demande de prendre en charge son gendre ce matin. Draco lui en avait parlé vous savez, et même si je pense qu’il a du très mal le prendre sur le coup, il doit bien ça à son fils qui lui a sauvé la vie. »

Snape rangea la bague dans sa poche.

« Je l’emmènerai ce soir. »

Le soir venu Snape attrapa la main du brun lui promettant de l’emmener lui et Draco chez son père. Ce qu’il fit.

Lucius le vit arriver en soupirant mais salua Harry et Snape en les invitant à entrer. Harry était plutôt calme, sauf qu’il parlait en permanence à un Draco invisible à côté de lui. Lucius fut déstabilisé une minute et sécha une lame traître avant de se reprendre et de montrer la chambre de Draco à Harry.

Harry, qui les oublia totalement dix secondes plus tard, absorbé dans sa conversation.

En sortant Lucius posait des alarmes sur la pièce et invita Snape à prendre un remontant dans le salon. En prenant le verre Snape lui tendit la bague de son enfant.

« Je l’avais récupérée, elle te revient, je n’ai pas osé la rendre à Potter. »

Lucius avec lenteur prit l’anneau entre ses doigts laissant les larmes couler sur les joues sans les retenir.

« Il m’avait dit que je pouvais me fourrer ma lignée là où je pense, qu’il l’aimait à en crever et qu’il s’était marié à lui, qu’une fois cette merde finie, il lui achèterait une petite ferme, lui ferait des enfants… et que quoi que je dise il serait du côté de l’ordre. Que je pouvais bien le tuer sur place, ça ne changerait rien. Et pour la première fois de ma vie je voyais mon fils heureux, vraiment heureux. Ce n’était pas un caprice, juste une décision mûrement réfléchie. Mon Draco était devenu un homme avec Potter. Il avait choisi son camp. Je l’ai suivi comme j’ai pu en devenant espion. Mais je ne pensais pas qu’il irait prendre le sort de mort à ma place. Voir son propre fils mourir sous ses yeux…c’est…affreux Sévérus. Toute ma vie j’ai béni le seul enfant que m’a donné ma tendre épouse, et même si mes choix n’ont pas été les bons, il était ce que j’avais de plus cher… ma vie n’a plus de sens, ce que j’ai construit, je l’ai fait pour lui. »

Pendant une minute de lucidité Harry avait pleuré en entendant Lucius du couloir, juste une minute, puis il avait repris sa conversation avec Draco et était reparti vers les cuisines pour un petit creux.


End file.
